


Peeping Jim

by MLWood



Series: Shorts/WIPS [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Meld, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood
Summary: Jim accidentally catches Spock with a visitor one night which leads to both of them discovering their mutual attraction.





	Peeping Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Another short that I had on my computer that I'm probably not going to do anything else with. It works okay alone and maybe it'll inspire some others to expand it. :)

Jim yawned and wandered into the bathroom, rubbing his head. He frowned slightly when the light didn't turn on but the light inside the toilet still glowed gently, so he didn't bother worrying about it now. He'd just let Scotty know in the morning, or maybe send it in after he finished up here if he didn't immediately go back to sleep. There were little issues like this happening all over the ship. It was bound to happen on a newly built ship. Still had kinks and bugs to work out. Scotty both cursed and loved it. Jim wasn't sure the man ever actually slept with all of the projects he had going. It would certainly explain his manic personality.

Just as he'd finished taking a piss he heard a soft female groan that had his head whipping up. Spock must have company over, which was a surprise in of itself. Spock didn't really do the whole hook up thing. Jim had seen him chatting with a cute human woman a month prior at the Starbase they'd been docked at at the time. Then a week later, at a stop over on at a colony, he'd wandered off with a midnight black skinned, blue haired male that looked like an Andorian, but was clearly not. More like the photo negative of one. The male had been gorgeous of course. Spock apparently had excellent taste when it came to aesthetics. He'd had long muscled limbs and a grinning face that had Jim wishing he'd seen the guy first. His First had disappeared for a few hours, but that was all Spock had ever done that indicated that he was into anything other than a committed relationship. 

Spock and Uhura had split months ago after the relaunch, deciding that their on again off again romance was just not working for them anymore. Rumor had it she was shacking up with a certain long legged blond head nurse, which was pretty damn awesome to imagine. So if Uhura was out of the picture, who'd Spock lured over? He didn't have nearly the hierarchical restrictions Jim had.

Jim crept towards Spock's door curiously when we saw it was opened a crack. Another thing to report to Scotty no doubt. Being a healthy adult male he of coursed peeked through the small opening and nearly moaned himself. Spock was sitting at his computer terminal, lights on low. He'd probably decided to work on some project or another when he couldn't sleep. He was turned away from the computer however, shirt off and pants open, with a very naked Uhura poised over what was probably the biggest dick Jim had ever seen outside of porn. It was slick and a dark and pulsed with a life of its own. He watched with a mix of jealousy and lust as it disappeared slowly inside Nyota as she slid down. Guess they weren't so finished after all.

“Oh fuck I needed this,” Uhura moaned undulating her hips. “Thank you, thank you.”

“You are most welcome,” Spock murmured, voice deep and rough. “I live to serve my friend.”

“Mmhm, don't pretend that you didn't need this too,” she teased rising up and lowering herself slowly. “Pent up sexual tension isn't good for you sweetie. Seleff was weeks ago and I know how much you crave this.” Jim watched in fascination as Spock's thick cock appeared and disappeared over and over as Uhura rode him in his chair, her heart shaped ass flexing with each lift.

“I am able to self stimulate to rid myself of said tension,” Spock said running his hands up her belly and pinching her nipples.

“So you say,” she said a little breathlessly as she began to speed up, “But nothing beats a hot body to sink into does it?”

“There is wisdom in your words,” Spock murmured, rising and laying her out on the desk, right where Jim usually worked when he sat with Spock in the evenings. That wouldn't be distracting at all in the future. He lifted her hips and thrust hard, drawing a high gasp from her. “Do you wish to orgasm?” he asked after several such thrusts.

“No,” she said undulating against him and pinching her own nipples. “I promised to save it for later.”

“Very well,” Spock said reaching up to touch her temples. Jim didn't know what Spock did, but as Spock began to really pound into the beautiful woman she went wild, but never came. Jim liked to think he knew a thing or two about women and a big dick moving that fast for that long would definitely make all but the hardest cases come like the tide, reliably and wet as fuck.

Jim watched in aroused fascination as Spock thrust and rolled his hips for a good ten minutes before gritting his teeth and shuddering. No sound was made, but in the low light Jim could see thick strings of come beginning to drip from between Uhura's legs. Jesus fuck how much come came out of a Vulcan?

Spock hummed softly and touched her temple again. “Will you stay tonight?”

“No,” Uhura said, sitting up, dislodging Spock cock and a ridiculous flow of come. “I'm staying at Christine's tonight.”

“Would you like to use my shower first?” Spock asked, his words sending a jolt of panic through Jim.

“Nope,” she said with a grin. “You know how much she gets off on me coming to her with your come still inside me. If you weren't so uptight about rank you could help fulfill her fantasy of licking me while you are coming inside me.”

“I do not understand how a female can be attracted to semen and a penis inside another female's vagina, but not care for heterosexual intercourse themselves,” Spock admitted, helping her off of the desk and then reaching down to ensure his penis could retract fully into its sheath.

“We all have our things,” Uhura said with a shrug. She tugged her dress over her head and smiled. “Thanks for humoring me Spock. I know it must be weird after how things ended and not what you really want, but I do appreciate it.”

_Kaiidth_ ,” Spock said with a shrug. “What I want is not likely to occur. However that does not diminish what I feel for you as a friend and former lover. I still care for you. It is not a difficulty to provide you with pleasure, as it also gives me pleasure. Please do not hesitate to request it of me,” Spock told her, his eyes smiling down at her in the soft terminal light.

“Mmhm,” Uhura teased. “Unless I request that you fuck me over Christine's face?”

Spock gave the little side nod that Jim recognized as a shrug, eyes squinting further. “Perhaps after a few truffles I might not be so adverse to the act.”

Uhura laughed and patted him on the bare chest. “I'll remember that the next time I am on a Starbase with a decent candy shop.” She smiled softly and rose up on her toes to kiss him gently. “Night Spock. Thank you.”

“Goodnight Nyota. Give my regards to your mate,” he said bowing his head slightly.

“Oh that is guaranteed considering I just felt a drip slide into my boot,” she teased, waving and heading out of the room.

Jim watched as Spock sighed very softly and reached down to fasten his pants and pull a black tee over his head. The young Vulcan slid back into his chair and tapped something into his keyboard. Jim felt his heart leap at a recent picture of Jim himself appeared on the screen. He was grinning at Spock off camera, as they headed to the shuttle that would take them up to their newly built ship. Jim remembered because he had watching Spock talking to a small group of Vulcans at the station before turning and catching his eye. Spock ran his fingers across his lips and then sagged back into his chair. “I am a fool,” he growled and turned off the whole terminal, plunging the room into darkness.

Jim moved carefully back towards his room, knowing damn well how sensitive Spock's hearing was. He wouldn't be surprised if Spock heard the pounding of his heart, though. Jim was damn sure that his First Officer was pining for him and didn't know what in the hell to make of it.

***

Jim stood in the turbolift wondering if any other person had ever taken a more awkward trip in the small space. Scotty was fine of course, rattling off the repairs he'd do in Jim and Spock's quarters immediately. Jim was trying not to blush as Scotty helpfully informed Spock that yes his bathroom door was broken, as well as the light, which of course he already knew from that morning when he entered. However he also helpfully pointed out that the work order was (stupidly) sent at oh thirty four in the morning. Which was, oh, about ten minutes after Jim watched his best friend fuck his ex, who went back to her girlfriend, then said best friend stared longingly at Jim's own photo for several moments. Fuck! At least Chapel and Uhura weren't there too.

“Alrighty lads,” Scotty said cheerfully. “Should be done in about two hours, well before you head back home for the night. This is my stop. Good morning Captain, Commander,” he said hopping out of the lift not even noticing that neither man had replied.

Jim held out hope for five seconds as the lift resumed, thinking maybe genius level, even for a Vulcan, Spock wouldn't have connected the dots. His heart jumped into his throat as lean arm reached past him and pushed the stop button on the lift. 

“You have been projecting discomfort since we met in the corridor Jim,” Spock said softly moving into Jim's space until he had the Captain backed into the side of the lift, only a few inches separating them. 

“No, I'm great Spock,” Jim fibbed, not daring to look up at the slightly taller man. “Just you know...” Jim had no idea what to say.

“You saw the Lieutenant in my room and you were discomfited by it,” Spock concluded softly.

Yes! Let's go with that! “I uh thought you two were done, that's all,” Jim said with a shrug. “I just saw enough to know that maybe you're not.” Lies.

“We are not in a romantic relationship. That is Nurse Chapel's territory now. However the three of us have an...understanding,” Spock said, not backing off.

“Oh?” Jim said with fake interest. “That's pretty awesome right? I mean all the benefits with none of the responsibilities. Great. Let's head to the Bridge now that that is out in the open. Whew I feel better already!”

“Negative,” Spock said deliberately wrapping his hand around the back of Jim's neck. “You are still holding back. Something else is bothering you,” he said softly. “What is it?”

Of course Spock asking brought up pictures of his thick glistening cock between Uhura's thighs, of his come dripping to the floor, of him looking at Jim's picture, of Jim jerking off immediately afterwards. And Spock was a fucking _touch telepath_. The lift started up, startling them both from their locked stare. 

“Captain, Commander, sorry about the lift,” came Scotty's voice. “Don't know why it was stuck. I'll add that to my worklist don't you worry.”

“Uh thanks Scotty,” Jim said clearing his throat. “You're the best.” He jerked away from Spock as the doors opened and made his escape onto the Bridge. Spock, undeterred stalked after him.

“Captain,” Spock said sharply. “I require a private word if I may.”

“In a few minutes Spock. Let's get the shift started,” Jim said trying to sound authoritative as he scrambled for the safety of his chair, but probably just squeaked like a nervous teen boy instead. Uhura and Sulu looked at him curiously but didn't make a comment. Where were the damn Klingons when you needed them? Spock very nearly glared at him as he made his way to his station, making Uhura send him a pitying look. He was tempted to return the look with a crude gesture involving oral sex.

After ten minutes Spock was out of his chair and pulling Jim into Jim's office, “gently” reminding him they were supposed to be having a private word.

When Spock locked the door, thus activating the privacy tinting on the window to the Bridge, Jim knew he was in trouble. “Look I'm sorry I watched. Well no I'm not sorry I watched. It was hot and fuck. I'm sorry I invaded your privacy though.”

“You believe I am angry?” Spock asked backing Jim against his desk.

“You look angry,” Jim said hesitantly.

“Negative,” Spock said as he shoved Jim down across the surface and reached for Jim's pants zip. “Anger is definitely not the emotion I am experiencing,” Spock said yanking Jim's pants and briefs down.

“Uh yeah I'm picking up on that now,” Jim said in a high voice, head thunking back as Spock leaned down and sucked Jim's soft dick into his mouth. “Fuck, yeah definitely not sensing you're angry now. Not that there is anything wrong with angry sex. That's fun too but this is pretty fantas-.” Spock grunted around Jim's thickening cock and shoved two fingers in Jim's mouth to silence his babbling. So Jim shut up and sucked those fingers like the cock sucking champ he knew he was. 

Of course since Vulcans had _very_ sensitive hands, Spock let out a filthy moan that vibrated around Jim's dick and threatened to make this a very short encounter. Sensing that Jim was on the edge, Spock pulled away. Jim's world tumbled over and suddenly he was staring out at the Bridge with only the shimmer of blue to show that the privacy screen was still on. Well that and one of the ensigns was standing up, waving his arms and telling some story that was making Chekov giggle in delight.

He didn't even have time to try an remember said ensign's name because suddenly his ass cheeks were parted and a tongue shoved between like it belonged there. And it did, oh holy fucking Christ it did. “Fuuuuuck Spock,” Jim moaned clawing the desk.

“Momentarily,” Spock said between laps and stabs of his tongue.

“But we're on duty,” Jim gasped, definitely not pushing his ass back into Spock's face like a whore, except for he was.

“Affirmative,” Spock said in a way that meant “uh yeah duh.”

“Okay,” Jim gasped. “Let's do this then. I don't have lube though, so you know be nice about it.”

“I self lubricate Captain,” Spock said rising up. 

Jim quivered at the sound of a zipper sliding down and fabric hitting the floor. “Oh I just thought that was all from Uhura,” Jim said nervously. 

“Negative,” Spock said holding Jim's cheeks apart with shaking hands.

Jim groaned as burning heat slid over his asshole, coating it in slick that fucking _tingled_ like some sort of specialty lube from Risa. Then there was an incredible pressure and Spock was pushing _inside_ him! Jim trembled under the disbelief/pain/pleasure that roared through him as that freakishly thick cock came to rest inside him. That was all it took and he was striping the underside of his desk with come.

Spock groaned softly as Jim's body clenched and rippled around him, but held still as Jim came down and for several moments after when he was so hypersensitive he would have cried if Spock moved. But he did move eventually, just gently nudges at first, but soon drawing slowly all the way back and sliding back in just as carefully.

“Oh my god Spock,” Jim groaned softly at the sheer decadence of that thick slide inside him. Spock rumbled above him like a please beast and leaned over him, thrusting deeper as he bent. Jim sucked in a breath as it jammed the shaft inside of him right up against his prostate then cried out loudly as teeth bit down hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. If not for the privacy setting in his office the Bridge crew would have been giggling about something other than Ensign What's His Name's antics.

All thought was yanked from Jim's head as Spock pulled back without releasing his bite and thrust _hard_ right into Jim's prostate. Jim heard high panting yelps and hoped to god it wasn't him, but was pretty sure it was. He didn't care though as that thick head prodded his prostate over and over until he was hard, dripping and fucking crying! Just when he didn't think it could be better, Spock reached around and began to jerk him off as the cock inside him swelled and pulsed.

Jim sobbed into his braced arms as his climax tore through him a second time and a strange cramping pressure filled him. He knew it had to be Spock's come which set off another round of pleasurable spasms all by itself. “Fuck how much?” he gasped.

“Approximately a third to a half of a liter when I am sufficiently aroused,” Spock replied, shuddering, the cramping increasing. “And I am.”

“Are you serious?” Jim gasped. “Fuck!” 

“I am going to pull out. I encourage you to tighten your anal muscles as I do so,” Spock said stroking Jim's back. He pulled out slowly, making Jim hiss as his now sensitive rim protested. 

Jim rose up unsteadily, clamping down for all he was worth and watched as Spock drew up his unbuttoned pants around his hips and headed to the lavatory in Jim's office. He returned wiping his face and then genitals, handing a clean damp towel to Jim. Jim grimaced as he wiped his shirt and dick, then gingerly up his ass, happy to see no blood there. Spock leaned past him and silently wiped the mess from the desk and floor then took both towels to the recycler as Jim carefully bent over and hiked up his pants. 

“So uh that happened,” Jim said softly, uncertain, as Spock came to stand in front of him again.

Spock didn't reply at first, instead holding out two fingers to Jim. Jim's heart fluttered, understanding the gentle gesture for what it was. He smiled softly and touched his own fingers to Spock's, smiling wider at the warm tingle that ran up his arm. Spock stepped closer and gently kissed Jim on the lips. “I would have you for my own Jim,” he said softly.

“Okay,” Jim said with a small nod and a soft smile. “Yes.”

“I must return to my station, but I would be honored if you would join me for the evening meal,” Spock said touching Jim's lips.

“I always do,” Jim said with a growing smile. 

“But never as mine,” Spock said, eyes crinkling up. 

“No that's true,” Jim agreed. “I'm just gonna...” Jim pointed to the lavatory. “I'll be out shortly.”

“Of course. I apologize for that part of my biology. It must be uncomfortable,” Spock said eyes positively twinkling. He was proud as hell that he'd marked Jim and Jim knew it.

“I think it's hot as fuck actually, but it wants to come out so...” Jim said with an embarrassed laugh and a shrug. 

Spock's eyes burned hot for a moment and he kissed Jim hard before pulling away. “I must return to my duties before I am tempted to test how much of my semen your body will accept.”

“An experiment for another day then,” Jim teased smacking Spock on the ass as he slipped past him. Spock growled softly but moved in the opposite direction. Jim chuckled as he heard “Ensign Franklin, you do understand that the privacy screen is a one way viewing window, do you not?” from Spock. 

***

After ejecting what Jim was sure was actually a gallon of cum, and respecting the hell out of Spock for it, he pulled on his extra golds and headed back to the Bridge to check in with the crew. He very _very_ gingerly sat down in his chair, casting Spock a chastising look when the smug fucker actually _smirked_. Uhura bit her lip and appeared to be doing everything she could not to giggle. Sulu swore and handed a grinning Chekov a credit chip. Franklin was too terrified to even look up. Small mercies there. At least only his close friends seemed to have noticed that he had just been reamed by his First Officer and not over policy issues. 

“Yeah yeah, everyone eyes on your screens,” Jim snapped with a blush. “Sulu update.”

“Nothing unusual showing up in routine scans Captain,” Sulu said with a tiny smile on his lips. “We're still headed for Starbase twenty-one to get those parts Scotty ordered last week.”

“So lots of staring at the stars go by, super,” Jim murmured. “Alright. I'm going to go help Scotty then. He was having an issue with the replicators I think I can work out. Spock you have the conn.”

“Yes sir,” Spock said, rising, and Ensign Franklin taking his place without making eye contact.

Jim rose as Spock approached. He discretely brushed fingers with a tall Vulcan. “Dinner?” he asked and smiled at the soft look and nod he received in return. Jim flushed as he heard a soft “adorable” from Uhura, but didn't comment. He nodded to his First Officer and then fled as fast as his sore ass let him for the turbolift.

***

Eight hours later feeling decidedly near sighted after staring at a replicator console all day, Jim made his way back to his room to shower. The light flicked on, which made him smile. He hopped in the shower and scrubbed the sweat of the day and the evidence of Spock from his skin, the latter with a little fond regret.

When he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, he noticed Spock's door was cracked open. At first he thought maybe Scotty hadn't been able to fix it, but smirked when he saw a rolled up sock wedged in the bottom of the door. He wandered to the door and peeked through, grinning wider as he was met with the sight of Spock sitting in the same chair. As he had been the night before, his shirt was off and his slacks unbuttoned. 

Jim watched, his breath catching as he watched Spock suck his two middle fingers into his mouth, humming softly at the pleasure it likely gave him. Not quite like being able to blow yourself, but close enough. The wet fingers then moved down to the silky patch of black hair at Spock's groin, teasing over the shining slit Jim could just see in the low light.

“Shit,” he whispered rubbing his own half hard cock through his towel as Spock groaned low as he slid the fingers inside the slit. The Vulcan let his head fall back as he put on a show for Jim, groaning softly and stroking inside himself, teasing out the head of his dark green cock. Jim let out his own groan as the slick organ slid slowly upwards, flexing and glistening in the ambient light of Spock's room. 

Unable to stand it, he pushed at the door, triggering it to slide open. “Look at you,” Jim said softly. “Good enough to eat.”

“If you are hungry Captain, I have prepared a meal for you,” Spock said lightly running his fingers up and down the green shaft between his thighs.

“I hope that is the Vulcan way of saying you prepared a special protein shake for me,” Jim said with a laugh, nodding his head at Spock's dick.

Spock blinked, his face registering the “does not compute” look for a moment before his brows went up. “Are you referring to the proteins inherent in ejaculation? Do human males use this method of seduction?”

“Yep and it pretty much always earns them a disgusted look and a cold night so I'm not sure why it's still around to be honest,” Jim said with a laugh.

“Ah. I am not saying...that. I do indeed have a meal prepared if you would prefer to eat before intimacies,” Spock said waving his free hand at the covered plates on his small dining table.

Jim grinned at his new lover. “Perhaps an appetizer first,” he said moving forward and sinking to his knees.

“Captain,” Spock whispered, his voice catching.

“Spock, if I'm on my knees and your cock is out, my name is Jim,” Jim said running his hands up Spock's thighs and wrapping one around the slick length.

“Of course Jim,” Spock said sucking in a breath and quivering under Jim's touch. “You are not...you do not need to....”

“Promise I want to,” Jim said grinning wider. “I really _really_ want to suck your cock. God, if I can fit my mouth around it without teeth getting involved. Fuck you're big. Is this Vulcan normal?” he asked tracing his fingers up the slick length and teasing over the ridged head.

“Negative,” Spock said unsteadily. “I exceed the average penile dimensions by twenty-seven percent in width and by forty-three percent in length.”

“Oh I bet the other little boys were so jealous,” Jim teased, running his tongue up the thick cock. His tongue tingled lightly as spicy musk burst over his palate.

“I was frequently sought out as a partner for sexual experimentation, as a juvenile, by both males and females,” Spock said gripping the arms of his chair as Jim continued to stroke and lick him.

“Did it bother you that you were popular for your dick?” Jim asked sitting back. “You know this is not what attracts me to you, right? It's just an awesome bonus,” Jim said squeezing the thick appendage.

“I am aware of your emotional attachment,” Spock assured him. “I was also aware of their true regard and it was not for just me, like yours is. If that were so, they would have been kinder as children. It did not bother me, as you ask, because their physical attentions were pleasurable, and I went along with it knowing it was just that. Were it you however, I could not bear it.”

Jim leaned in and kissed Spock's thigh. “I'm in this for you, and for whatever you want it to be. I have been for years.”

“And if I would bond with you?” Spock asked gently touching Jim's face so Jim could feel a hint of his mind against his own.

“Then I would tell you to order us a larger bed,” Jim said with a smile, leaning in to take Spock's lok head into his mouth at last. Spock didn't answer, but the jerk of his dick and the increased ooze of slick said a lot. Jim couldn't take much more than the the head, but Spock didn't seem to mind in the least. He threaded his fingers into Jim's hair carefully avoiding his meld points and groaned. Jim suckled at the wide head, unable to do much more, and reached up to pull Spock's right hand forward to his psi points. 

There was a gasp above him and then Spock was _inside_ him, surrounding Jim in warmth and pleasure for a few wonderful seconds and then they were both coming, Jim against his towel, untouched, and Spock in a volley of flowing spurts that had Jim swallowing rapidly to keep up.

As the flow trickled to a stop, Jim pulled away with a parting lick and grinned. “Dinner?” he asked.

Spock blinked and gathered himself, disengaging the light meld. “Yes,” he said looking a little lost.

“Are you okay?” Jim asked rising with a wince, remembering he wasn't some eighteen year old twink anymore. He was closer to forty and a pillow would probably be a fantastic idea next time. There would definitely be a next time. Spock tasted vaguely of musk and sweet curry and that is something Jim could definitely get down on his knees for anytime the Vulcan showed interest.

“Yes. I have not melded with another in some time. Nyota was unable to accept the intrusion with comfort. I simply need a moment,” Spock said hoarsely. 

“Hey,” Jim said softly, shedding his towel and straddling the dazed Vulcan. “You want to do it a little more? I don't mind. I thought it felt kind of nice. Warm.”

“I would,” Spock said with a nod. “Very much. Perhaps we might consume our meal first, however, as I would enjoy a prolonged session if you would allow it. It is quite intimate and not all humans are comfor...”

“Spock,” Jim said leaning in to kiss the male softly. “It's fine. More than. Let's eat then go to bed. You can do whatever you like with my body or mind, okay? It's all yours now. _All_ of it. Got it?”

“Yes Jim,” Spock said with a tight nod. “You are a gift Jim,” he continued in gentle awe. “Nyota persisted in telling me you cared for me as I did you, but I did not dare to hope you would...that it could be _this_.”

“I think you'll find it's just best to always agree with a woman like Uhura,” Jim said pulling Spock from his chair with a grin and leading him to the table. 

***

Christine looked up as Nyota strode into her office grinning. “Look at you so smug. Did it work?”

“Like a charm,” Nyota said locking the door and then leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. “Hacking a bathroom door is a piece of cake compared to translating an encrypted message. I'm positive Jim saw the whole thing last night. He always gets up around midnight to go to the bathroom. I remembered from sleeping in Spock's room. He was totally jumpy this morning at the start of shift. Then today, after a private, extended word, the Captain could barely sit without wincing. I don't think I've ever seen Spock so smug.”

“God finally,” Christine said with a laugh. “I was starting to wonder if they'd ever open their eyes.”

“Pity we won't get play time with Spock anymore though,” Nyota said with a sigh. “I almost had him agreeing to that threesome with us.”

“Hmm, from what Doctor McCoy has said to Jim, I don't think the Captain would mind sharing or joining in a time or two. I think I'd really enjoy watching them both fucking you baby,” the nurse said pulling Nyota into her lap. “Stretching you open.” Christine slid Nyota's zipper down and pulled her dress down until a full breast popped out. She sucked at one nipple for a moment and hummed happily as Nyota moaned softly. “We have shore leave in a month, so maybe....”

“I'll ask Spock,” Nyota gasped, sliding off her lap and to the floor between the nurse's legs. “Tomorrow though.”


End file.
